Destiny's Fool
by TwilightFanpires
Summary: Bones' and Eleanor's history goes all the way back to 1768, but Bones hasn't seen her for over 200 years. Why has she suddenly returned? Better yet, how is she still alive?


Hi! I'm back with a new fanfiction, this time for the night huntress series. This story begings roughly 'at graves end' page 84. Where Bones takes Max to be tortured in front of an audience to make an example out of Max. I've introduced my own character, (who's name you discover at the end of this chapter). I don't really want to give much away so I guess you'll iust have to read. Enjoy. Railey. X.

* * *

><p>I crouched on the rooftop of the abandoned warehouse where Crispin was going to take the Red Reapers father, Max to be made an example of. Although I had not been invited, nor would I have been even if Crispin had known where I had been for the last 90 years. But Djau, my sire, insisted I attend. And I was almost certain Crispin had not asked him to attend either, but my sire must have had some purpose for wishing me to be there as he never did anything without reason.<p>

The air began to fill with an almost electric charge that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand. It was not out of fear from the power that its owner had, but from the intense memories that came.

_Crispin's naked body hovered above me, the muscles in his arm becoming more defined when he allowed all of his weight to rest on them. He bent his head down and kissed my forehead. My cheeks. The tip of my nose and finally my lips. He leaned back and slowly slid down along my body, trailing soft kisses down my neck and stomach..._

The memory was cut short by the slamming of the doors on the black BMW below. Crispin walked towards the building with the same grace as before; even without the moonlight I could make out his every feature and remember them even more clearly. From his perfect crystal skin, to the high cheek bones and his more natural looking deep brown hair that matched his eyes. Even my memories had no served him justice; he was far more beautiful in person. He walked into the warehouse without even sparing a glance in my direction, which didn't surprise me. For one, he didn't expect me here. Two, inside that very warehouse were at least 400 of his allies, many of which were master vampires. Anyone who was willing to attack Crispin tonight was as good as dead. Crispin was followed inside the warehouse by two humans and a ghoul but as Crispin had with me, I did not spare them a second glance and searched the area for anyone that I may recognise, like Mencheres or even the Reaper herself. But since I had not seen either of them enter the warehouse and they were nowhere to be seen outside, it seemed that they were not attending tonight.

I waited another 2 minutes before leaping from the roof and landing on the ground with a thud. I didn't exactly want to run into Crispin at this very moment, we had things to talk about but now wasn't the time. I had other things to take care of after attending Max's torture show and a trip down memory lane with Crispin wasn't one of those things.

I swiftly walked inside the warehouse and floated around the outside of the circle, only getting glimpses of Crispin standing in the middle with Max chained to some sort of metal frame.

'You all know why you are here.' Crispin said dryly. 'This wretched bastard tortured my wife.' He seemed to pause for a dramatic effect and it worked. There were gasps and a few shocked murmurs. 'I will point out the obviously, since this bloody idiot seemed to have forgotten. If anybody lays a finger on my wife, I will make sure you suffer... and you will plead for mercy... You will beg to die!' He shouted the last part, his voice echoing around the room. I leaned against a wall and smiled. Even when angry he sounded beautiful. There was a rip and the sound of something wet and heavy hitting the floor which was followed by Maximillian's ear-splitting screams. I rolled my eyes and closed them. There was more ripping of material and noises that sounded a lot like bones breaking, followed by more of Max's screams. A human from somewhere within the room gasped and squealed with delight, the pitch of that squeal indicating she was obviously a woman. I opened my eyes to search for the sadist but was met instead with the eyes of a vampire with chestnut hair and a grin that looked more mischievous than excited over what everybody in this warehouse was witnessing. He appraised me, he looked at me from head to toe and back up, his eyes lingering on my bust for longer than I would have liked. He winked at me and in the second that he closed his eyes, when they opened they were blazing green. I bared my teeth, my fangs slipping out on their own accord. I refused to be handled like a piece of meat. He laughed and turned away, whilst at the same time returning his eyes back to their natural colour. It took me a second to realise that those Max's screams had stopped. I looked in the direction of where they had been coming from and saw that Crispin was stood there covered in blood, but that wasn't what made me gasp from shock. Not even the fact that Max was missing half of his left arm and both of his legs. Or the fact most of his insides were now painting the floor red. It was the pain that flicked across Crispin's face when our eyes met. He quickly composed himself but did not move his eyes away from me. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. I stepped back and his eyes widened in alarm.

_I had other things to take care of after attending Max's torture show and a trip down memory lane with Crispin wasn't one of those things._

'Eleanor?' He whispered softly, but I was already gone.


End file.
